This invention relates to a novel arrestor device for use by police officers and the like for restraining the movements of a suspect who has been placed under arrest. Even more particularly this invention relates to an elongate, generally rigid device which is adapted to be positioned vertically behind the back of the suspect under arrest, and to be attached at its lower end to the suspect's ankle, and at its upper end by a strap to the suspect's neck.
One of the most difficult problems for an officer involved in the arrest of a particularly violent person is to restrain the suspect before injury occurs to either the officer or the person cuffs can be utilized for restraining a criminal suspect or the being arrested. While in most cases a conventional pair of hand like, nevertheless in many cases it is necessary to restrain the person in such manner that he or she is rendered incapable of running away, or from utilizing his or her arms in some manner which would lead to serious injury of the parties involved in the arrest.
It is an object of this invention, therefore, to provide a novel arrestor or restraining device which is designed, in practice, to connect at least one ankle of a suspect that is being arrested to his or her neck by virtue of an elongate, rigid restraint, which is arranged to extend upwardly behind a person's back, and between his or her restrained ankle and neck.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a novel, generally rigid restraining device of the type described which can be readily operated by an arresting officer simply by placing the device behind the suspect's back, and then securing a clamping mechanism at one end of the device securely around one ankle of the suspect, and securing a strap at the opposite end of the device around the suspect's neck and in such manner so as to be inaccessable to the restrained suspect.
Other objects of the invention will be apparent hereinafter from the specification and from the recital of the appended claims, particularly when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.